


and you and I shall keep the bed warm

by Anonymous



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhibitionism, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Perpetual Penetration, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Lion had dreams.  He'd always had them.  They were different — but no less grand — in the time before the arrival of the Emperor and the Imperium on Caliban.  Luther might not agree with or even know all of his dreams, but he believes his brother will follow them through all the same.
Relationships: Lion El'Jonson/Luther
Kudos: 10
Collections: PB Anon Meme - 2020





	and you and I shall keep the bed warm

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the nursery rhyme "Lavender Blue".

It had been a hard fight, made all the more difficult with Luther's absence. The other knights were still cagey around him and he did not know the right words to put them fully at ease. But Luther had known, as Lion now knew, that actions were superior to words in all cases. By the merit of his strength, stamina, skill, and reflexes, Lion had caught the Beast of Keinherder unawares in its nest. The rest of the knights had made quick work of its nestmates and the laurels of the day were now theirs to wear.

Even after such a grueling battle, Lion refused all aid when extricating himself from his armour. More than an aversion to touch, there was an underlying need for privacy that was bone-deep. And so it was that he retreated to Luther's private chambers to disrobe.

His armour was burnished silver laced with flakes of adamantine ore. It had been crafted two hundred years prior for a man half his size. Naturally, adjustments needed to be made. If any of the beasts could pose a true challenge to his physiogomy, then his current suit of armour would have been rendered insufficient but between his strength, stamina, and skill, even the other Lion of Caliban could not stand as a true threat.

Freeing himself from the individual plates of armour was not unlike plucking the petals from a flower. This time however, the blossom at the centre was a reward in itself.

Lion felt his blood sing in anticipation as he seated himself on his custom-made chair, looking for a moment at the reflection in the full-length mirror hanging on the opposite wall. His hair was damp with sweat and flecked with bits of the beast's blood. His undergarments were stuck in a similar fashion. And there, at the centre of it all, was his breastplate, a massive slab of metal hammered into the face of a Terran lion too heavy for even the strongest man on Caliban to lift. Lion lifted the breastplate off in a smooth motion, revealing the secret beneath.

Sar Luther, the current Grand Master of the Order and Lion's guardian come brother, was hidden behind the slab of adamantine, having been speared upon Lion's cock for the past four days. The sight of him was enough to send another rush of blood to Lion's loins. He was so perfect, so utterly perfect, this father-brother of his. He trailed his fingers down Luther's sides, craning his neck to steal a kiss. Luther pre-empted this (though it neither Lion's motion nor his reaction could be written off as a true surprise) by turning his own head to the side, tilting his chin up for a kiss.

"Brother," Lion murmured as Luther was the first to pull away, flushed and short of breath and looking fit to ravish, "Brother, I love you so."

Luther's hand snaked behind him and Lion felt deft fingers tangle themselves in his mane.

"And I you," the senior knight answered, giving a weak roll of his hips. "And I — you."

Lion pressed his hand against Luther's midsection. It was ever so slightly swollen from the sheer volume of seed that had been pumped into it in the course of the expedition. Lion wanted nothing more than to keep the other in this state indefinitely. He settled for mouthing at Luther's ear while his other hand traced circles against Luther's hip and was rewarded a little clench about the base of his cock.

"How are you?" Lion whispered against the shell of his brother's ear. "How was it?"

He felt Luther tighten his grip momentarily before letting go to give a chuckle that was more of an exhale than a laugh. "How was it, you ask?"

"I do." Lion wanted more. He wanted so much more. His mind had no trouble keeping track of dozens of independently moving targets but at the present, all he could truly focus on was how perfectly Luther fit against him. He was split between thrusting into Luther with such reckless abandon that the other would be kept from horseback (or perhaps bedridden) for days and simply coaxing another orgasm by tugging on his nipples. After watching a female tersid nurse her brood, Lion had wanted the same from Luther. He hadn't brought it up yet, not explicitly, but he was sure Luther would come around to the idea, as he had come around to this one.

"...for days," Luther said.

Lion blinked.

"Say that again," he urged, bringing both hands up to tug and twist at Luther's nipples.

"Ah, no, not — " Luther mewled, unconsciously spreading his legs wider. "Lion, n-not there..."

"But you're so sensitive," to demonstrate, Lion tweaked the left nipple hard, "I can feel you tightening against me." He kissed Luther's shoulder.

"That's funny," Luther retorted, though any edge he might have had was lost in the breathlessness of his reply, "I can hardly feel anything there."

"Oh?" Lion moved one hand away, cupping at Luther's ass before giving a firm squeeze. "Can you feel that?"

"Lion — no — "

"How about this?" Lion tried, scraping one fingernail against Luther's well-stretched rim.

Luther grunted, tightening and straightening before curling up as if struck by lightning. "Lion," he rasped. "You..."

"I love you to the point of madness," Lion answered, a declaration he had made many times before. He was fully hard again and though he knew Luther wanted to extricate himself, knew he wanted to have a nice long soak in the baths and then sleep the inevitable soreness away, at the same time, he knew it would be weeks (if not months) before they'd be able to indulge in such sport again. Luther was the Grand Master after all; if he were absent from too many hunts morale would suffer. "Luther," Lion said, rolling his hips for emphasis, "Luther, please."

"Please — what," was the reply, hissed between clenched teeth.

"One more time," Lion begged, kissing and licking at Luther's neck. "One more time and I will be on my best behavior for the rest of the year."

"Lion, I — " Luther started, only to give a particularly wanton moan when Lion started teasing his nipples again.

"Please brother," Lion said between kisses. "Please."

Luther craned his head back then, pressing his mouth against Lion's. "Very well," he murmured. "Once more, and you will have had your fill for the year."

Lion didn't wait for him to finish; as soon as consent was given he lurched forward, sending both of them onto their knees before the mirror. He caught Luther's gaze in the mirror and the sight of his lust-lidded eyes was worth every beast in the forest and then some.

"Wait," he said, right as he had pulled himself out and was preparing to thrust in. Luther made a moan, pushing back against him, but Lion pulled out entirely. Instead, he rearranged the two of them so that Luther's back was pressed against the floor and Luther's ankles were wedged against his shoulders.

"I want to see you," Lion explained, ducking forward to kiss his brother. "I want to see everything." Luther moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth, and as he did so, Lion pressed himself in anew.

"Lion — " Luther said. "Lion, Lion, Lion — "

Lion brought his hands up to thread both sets of fingers together. Luther's grip trembled, only tightening when Lion thrust in, but Lion's own grip was firm. In this, as in all things, he would not be the first to let go. He peppered Luther's chin and collarbone with kisses before moving downwards.

Since this was the last time they would couple at length, he decided he would try his best to coax some milk from Luther's nipples this time. So he slowed down his thrusts and wrapped his mouth about Luther's right nipple, puckering his lips and sucking hard.

As expected, Luther clenched down even tighter around his cock, snapping his hips — and chest — up. Lion chuckled, even as his mouth was still planted firmly about Luther's nipple, and stuck his tongue out, giving a couple experimental flicks.

"Lion," Luther moaned, digging his fingernails into Lion's knuckles. "Lion, Lion, Lion — oh — I — "

Lion buried himself to the hilt and stopped his hips entirely, focused solely on laving said nipple with as much attention as possible. Luther thrashed and spasmed beneath him, alternating between moaning, gasping, and crying out. He begged too, sweet incoherent things that were music to Lion's ears.

"Please," Luther warbled, "Please — please — please...!"

Lion's efforts were rewarded. They always were; such were the rules of the universe. Luther's nipple was beautifully swollen and Lion imagined Luther was quite numb here too but there — a small but definitive trickle — there it was: _milk_.

"Aah, aahh — aaahhh — " Luther cried, throwing his head back as Lion lapped up the fruits of his labour. "Lion, Lion — Lion, what have you done..."

Lion sucked the right nipple dry before moving on to the left one. He was pleased to discover the left one required significantly less ministration to achieve the same effect and found himself lapping up another trickle of milk in a matter of minutes. Luther climaxed sometime between the right and left nipple, smearing both their chests with his own seed while his entrance spasmed against Lion's cock.

"Someday," Lion said, pulling himself up in one smooth motion so he could see Luther's flushed and tear-streaked face, "Someday I will fill you with child. Then everyone in Aldurukh will know you are mine and our children will rule like the kings of yore." He could hear his own voice growing breathless in the midst of this declaration, even as he leaned down to lick the tears from Luther's eyes.

"Brother," Luther said, a rare endearment in these times, and then nothing more for Lion seized his mouth in another kiss, thrusting into him with abandon.

It was, at once, too much and not nearly enough. His orgasm made him white out and when he came to, he realised Luther had since wrapped his arms about his shoulders before falling asleep. The sight of him so debauched made Lion's heart skip a beat.

"I love you," Lion said, caring not that Luther would not hear. "I love you more than life itself. More than anybody ever has or will. I love you." He scooped Luther up gently, as he had done dozens of times before, acutely aware of how they were still intimately joined. It would be an hour at least before he was sufficiently deflated to pull out and though he might have been able to wheedle another round out of the other, he realised Luther had given enough in the past couple days. More than enough even.

Lion carried him into bed, loosely tangling their limbs before drifting off to sleep himself. He dreamt of the hundred year long reign of peace of prosperity the whole of Caliban would experience once the Great Beasts were slain. Then he would be able to take Luther multiple times every day and he could devote as much time as needed to fill the other with a child — with their child. And as he dreamt of this bright and beautiful future, he smiled.


End file.
